


You are my other half

by purplpeanut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you each had somewhere on your body a picture describing somebody (your soulmate)? What would you od then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony got his soul mark when he was 18. It showed up on his chest, right above his heart. It was a picture of a gun, with the word "Rules" stitched in cursive. It didn't look anything at all like a woman's soul print. However, Tony didn't care. 

When the year 2001 rolled around, Tony met an astonishing man, a great man to be exact. A man named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The next year, he had already been recruited into NCIS under this man. This is his story...

Jethro got his soul mark when he was 20 years of age. It had a filmy sheet over it, at least that was what it looked like. His mother explained that that was because his soul mate hadn't gotten their mark yet. For them to be younger than him, he figured. He had hoped it would have been one of his many ex wives but so far no luck. His soul print was on his left hip, and was of a movie disk marked with the words happiness=lies. He couldn't possibly figure out what that meant. He joined the marines, not once looking back. 

In 2001 he meets a man, who he recruits to NCIS. This is also his story...

2 agents.  
2 soulmarks.  
And 2 completely stubborn as hell.  
What do you think would happen?

\---  
It was a normal day like any other. Ducky had some dead person's body on the slab, which he had gotten from the Smithsonian for examination. Everybody else, however, had an off day. Kate and Abby were mingling down in Abby's lair. And guess what their topic was? Soulmates!

"So, soulmates, the soul prints are kinda hard to follow," Abby starts out as she types away on her computer. She's dressed in black fingerless gloves, a red and black kilt, black leggings, black combat boots, a black vampire shirt, and her white lab coat over it. She takes a sip from her giant soda cup that Gibbs had brought her just moments before. 

"I hear ya," says Kate, "I have had enough of a hard time trying to find out what this coffee cup means."

"Oh Kate, you told me!" Abby sang as she typed even more frantically at her computer. She was playing a video game (it being one of the quiet days in the lab) and she was trying to hack out somebody's character. As she did so she was listening to Kate and what she heard was odd, for It was normal for people not to find their soul mate and to hook up with someone else, however it was not normal to tell anybody about what your soul mark was. 

"I'm just so tired," Kate says as she paces back and forth, "Why can't I just find that special person out there?"

Abby smiles deviously. "Just be glad it isn't Tony."

"Oh Tony," Kate cries, hands up in the air, "Who could he possibly be matched with?"

Abby smiles even more deviously. "And what about Gibbs?" She waggles her eyebrows. 

"Oh, ew, did not want to think about that."

"You totally did."

"Uh...no gross."

"Moving on," and with that Kate was gone, leaving Abby to stare at the screen, of her Dinozzo/Gibbs plan to get the two lovebirds together. She chuckled evilly. Everything would go her way real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day. They got to the office, Tony, Kate, and McGee together. Tony and Kate hazed the newbie, and handed them their paperwork. Mcgee mumbled about how he had to do this thing for abby but accepted it nevertheless. Tony, leaned back in his chair, just about to make a smart remark to Kate when his soul mark itched. Tony didn't know why. But scratching at his chest, day in and day out, was bound to raise some suspicion. Mostly from his partner, Kate. 

"Tony, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice sort of high pitched when she doesn't like something. Right now she's flipping through a pile of folders laid out on her desk, and the scratching coming from Tony is absolutely annoying. 

"It just...itches...like crazy," he tried to explain as he kept itching it. Soon, enough he was reaching his hand into his button up shirt. Kate marched over to him, and sat on his desk. 

"Tony!" she cried in her best authoritative voice, "Stop it, it's very distracting to others!" Hearing Kate's loud complaining, and tony's pathetic attempts to get away, McGee looks up from the pile of paperwork his two betters had handed him in order to see what was going on. 

"I can't, help it, oh god Kate, it hurts, make it stop please," Tony whimpered as he kept scratching it. Hearing Tony whimper, which was something he was never going to live down after this, made Kate jump into action.

"Tony!" she cried as he tore off his shirt, showing that his soul print had a huge golden wire added around it. 

"Tony!" Kate gasped. 

"Kate...just stop! It hurts so bad!" Tony cried, tears nearly streaming from his eyes. Kate crouched down, slightly, looking Tony in his eyes. 

"Tony, tony let me see. Let me see," she said gritting her teeth as she pried Tony's arms from his chest, and saw it. His soul stamp with the golden bond around it. 

"Tony grab your shirt! McGee grab the truck! We have to get Tony to the hospital!" she cried, as she threw McGee the keys. 

"uh...kate why?" McGee started to ask as he slowly stood up from his desk. 

"No time for questions McGee, just go!" she cried. McGee rushed down the stairs while she pulled Tony's arm over her shoulder, and helped him limp to the elevator, and then out of the building and into the car. They were in the car when Tony had trouble breathing. He was wheezing, and coughing. "Faster McGee, faster!" kate cried as McGee stepped on the gas. 

When they got to the hospital, it was a massive commotion. After telling the nearest ER doctor what was happening, Tony was immediantly put on a gurney and wheeled out of there. That was when McGee asked Kate, "What happened?"

Kate looked downcast. "McGee, you might want to sit down. When a gold string forms around your soul mate figure, what happens next is immense pain. You were either rejected, or your soulmate was hurt, physically or mentally, so much so that you start to feel the pain. I think it was the latter of the two. This only happens when the two participants must bond, because if they don't now, they won't know or find each other later in life," Kate replies completely honest. 

"How come?" McGee asks, referring to the very first reason of the gold string. 

"Well if it was the first, where Tony was rejected, the gold string would form followed by his mark turning gray and then black, before being removed from his skin entirely." McGee gulped, he wouldn't wish that on anybody, let alone Tony.

"So then, how do we stop the pain?"

Kate shrugged. "He will bear the same injuries as the person he is connected to." 

"Well then who's his partner?" Kate shrugged again. 

"I don't know McGee, we're going to have to ask the doctor what he's suffering from, before we can try to help heal him."

"How?"

"One way to heal him is to let him heal on his own. However if the mental and physical injuries were severe enough he could have those effects with him later on in life. The other way is to connect him with his partner."

"His partner?" 

"His soulmate."

"Ah, I see." 

And that's when the doctor came in. He filled them in, as well as shaking Kate's hand and thanking her for reacting quickly and bringing him in. "We were able to stabilize him, however he is forming a bullet hole in his right shoulder from what his partner may have been injured. He also happens to have a couple bruises appearing. Now, since these injuries are appearing so fast, I would have to say that his soul mate is probably someone he is in close contact on a day to day basis. Do any of you happen to know of a person who has been injured recently in the right shoulder with a bullet?"

The two thought it over before announcing nearly together, "Gibbs!"

"Doctor, what was Tony's soul mark?" Kate asked. The doctor looked like he didn't want to tell her, as these things were supposed to be very private, but after a matter of poking and prodding he eventually broke down. 

"A gun, followed by the word 'Rules' in cursive. Do any of you know what that means?" He looked between the two. 

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before turning back to the doctor and announcing together, "Gibbs!"

"Who is this Gibbs?" he asked, watching as the two ran in the opposite direction. 

"Our boss!" Kate called, "Grab Tony and bring him to C43 A21." 

"What?" the doctor yelled, as the two of them ran in the opposite direction without giving him any answers. 

"C43, floor 3 section 43, A21, room number," she explained, as she ran to tell Gibbs, and hurry. 

When Gibbs saw Kate and McGee blast through the door to his hospital room he didn't know what to think. He poked and prodded them, and practically growled at them for an answer. McGee was about to tell him, when Kate slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh!" she had cried. However, when the Doctor came in, carrying Dinozzo in his arms, that was when he had cause for concern. "What happened to Dinozzo?" he yelled in classic Gibbs way, as the Doctor handed Gibbs, the young man, curled up in a fetal position. 

The doctor left, and then hesitantly, with a glance over his shoulder, McGee. 

"Kate, tell me what's going on!" Gibbs yelled, even as Dinozzo curled up against his warmth. 

Kate took a deep breath. Gibbs wasn't going to like this. "It seems like Tony is your soul mate. And when you got shot, he suffered the same wounds as you. And the only way to heal the both of you up is to keep you together, so yeah. Bye," she called as she quickly headed out the door, without waiting to hear if Gibbs had any questions, and shut it. 

The only thing for Gibbs to do was turn back to the problem at hand, that is one agent dinozzo, who was whimpering, and trying to snuggle into Gibbs as far as he could like he was trying to make the two join or something. At least, he was dressed in a comfy shirt and shorts, and didn't have any shoes or socks on. Gibbs manouevered himself so that he was on his good arm, and Dinozzo nuzzled as close as he could to him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his chest. 

"I've finally found you," he murmured. 

"Yeah, I guess you have," gibbs whispered softly, as he wrapped his good arm awkwardly around the sleeping man, and buried his face into the fluffy hair of head that he was always smacking, "You have."

****  
When Tony woke up he tried to sit up, but felt arms wrap around him and pull him down to meet face to face with his boss. 

"What happened?" he asked frantically his eyes widening. 

"You inherited my wounds, and we are soulmates," Gibbs stated very matter of factly, "And you need to stay attached to me so that you and I can heal properly." 

"Really?" Dinozzo squeaked. 

"yes," growled Gibbs, "And now that I've found you, you're mine."

"boss? Can't we talk about this?" asks Tony as he tries to escape. He almost had, when he felt a blasting iron white hot pain come jolting through his body. He collapsed, like a limp noodle, as he groaned.

Gibbs shakes his head, as he grabs Tony around the waist and pulls him back into the bed. "Stay close otherwise, both our wounds open and I can handle pain much better than you," Gibbs whispers in his ear. Tony nods a bit, even as gibbs somehow flips him so that his face is facing his chest again. 

Tony still tries to struggle and pull away, clearly not wanting that. He can't believe that his boss is his soulmate. 'This wasn't supposed to happen,' he thought in his head. Gibbs growls, and brings his hand up by Tony's hair. tony instantly flinches thinking it will be a head slap only for Gibbs to run his fingers through Tony's hair and pull him closer. "my shoulder hurts, don't make me reach for you again," he growls and pulls Tony up against him. Surrounded by the warmth, Tony thinks to himself that he doesn't quite mind as he feels a warm bliss wash over him. He can deal with this, he thinks. It makes him bury his head, into Gibbs chest again, and snuggle up to Gibbs so much that to gibbs it feels like he's trying to make them become one. He smiles, as he ruffles tony's hair with one hand, and moves his other hand up and down his back. 

"Boss?" Tony murmurs into his chest. 

"Yeah?" he asks, knowing that what Tony is going to say, he's not going to like. 

"We're talking about this, when I wake up alright?" he asks, knowing that Gibbs is going to say no, but hoping he'll say something different. Gibbs must have noticed his expression because a few moments of silence later he whispered, "Of course Dinozzo. Now go to sleep." 

He felt Tony smile into his shirt, as he curled up into Gibb's body heat, and shortly after his breathing steadied. He looked up to see McGee and Kate watching them intently, Kate taking discreet photos and probably sending them off to Ducky and Abby. Abby had replied, already, her fingers always in constant motion, and it seemed like she somehow knew. "Go!" he mouthed and half motioned with his arm around Tony's back for them to get out. They smiled and McGee left first followed by Kate who only gave a thumbs up signal before leaving. His eyes narrowed and he knew he was going to have to talk to her when they got back to base. But for now he was content with holding his Italian man and whispering sweet nothings into his ear before he too, fell asleep, holding his precious soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Less than a week later Gibbs discharged himself. Kate offered to drive them home and since they were both sporting more injuries (apparently Gibbs hadn't exactly been telling the truth when he said his only injury was a bullet), they drove to Tony's place where McGee quickly grabbed a bag of essentials (and was super happy he hadn't had to grab any of Tony's underwear) and then to Gibb's place, where they helped the two up the stairs and into bed. 

"Call us if you need anything else Gibbs!" Kate said as she started to close the bedroom door, "And by the way, we're all off, for a week or so until you recover." She left laughing a bit as she headed out the door. She couldn't wait to start her free week, and she even had a date with a handsome military man, that same night. Abby had sent her regards, along with a bit of advice for Gibbs who had told her that he could start swatting her like he had with Dinozzo, Ducky had told him a way to a woman's (and a man's) heart, which had made Gibbs growl and pull Tony tighter towards him, and Gibbs suspected that Abby and Ducky both would be getting all the juicy details form Kate. However, he was tired. So tired. 

Meanwhile, Tony was squirming. Whimpering. Gibbs was puzzled for a moment. A very long moment. Before he remembered that he was still injured and therefore Tony was by an extension. And they weren't touching. And that should never happen ever again. He reached out a hand, and the pain in the back of his mind dampened. It went away. Tony's whimpering stopped. Instead, his hand slid down from Tony's very fingertips to his arm to his chest, as he curled his head into Jethro's chest. "Boss?"  
"Yeah?" he breathed. 

"don't ever let go of me like that again." This time it was Tony's time to growl, his eyes looking up into Gibbs' and essentially pleading and being all very angry all at the same time. 

"Okay," Gibbs chuckled softly of course, and Tony felt the vibrations through his head on Gibbs' chest. 

"And boss?" 

"yeah Dinozzo?"

"We're still having that conversation when I wake back up again right?" 

Gibbs nods. "of course we are," he whispers, "now go back to sleep...Tony." He tries out the agent's first name, scared. He is rewarded greatly. 

Tony hums as he curls up into Gibbs chest again, his head in the crook of his neck and his head, as Gibbs, feeling a bit brave, kisses him on the forehead before wrapping his arms and curling his legs around him.  
Gibbs is also happy for once.  
"I could get used to this," Gibbs smiles. 

"Shut up...Boss," Tony murmurs as his breaths turn soft and regular again and then Gibbs too is asleep.


	4. We need to talk

It had been a week, and Tony was sure Gibbs was avoiding him. He wouldn't look him in the eye. There were no head slaps doled out. No fingers that ran themselves through his hair. No touches, no matter how brief. Gibbs, managed not to talk to him anymore than he had to, mainly to dole out orders. Even though they had found out they were soulmates, there was nothing to do about it. A week since they had healed, and Tony knew that even Ducky was beginning to pick up on what was happening. Kate had stopped poking and prying at him and had instead asked him what he was going to do about Gibbs. 

"I don't know," he admitted running his hand through his hair. This was the first time in his life he had been unsure. Normally he knew what he had to do for his boss. This, was not one of those times. 

"Tony, you've got to do something," Kate stared into his eyes, a hand laid over his, and he knew Kate hadn't met her soulmate yet. She was hoping to however, and she seemed genuinely happy that Tony found his. "Try talking to him."

"But that's the problem," he complained, "I can't. He keeps avoiding me," his voice was sad, and he sounded like he was about to give up. 

"Dinozzo, with me," he heard Gibbs voice out and almost flinched. He went to stand up only for his legs to feel like they were giving out on him. "Kate, I-" he tried, even as he fell over. He tried to get up over and over again, but his legs gave out on him each time and then eventually his arms. "Kate," he whispered, his eyes wide with fear. "Gibbs!" she cried, her voice high as she raced to Tony's side. 

"Dinozzo, where are you?" Gibbs voice demanded as he strode into the bullpen to see his agent laying there. "He can't move," Kate replied, and Gibbs eyes opened wide, and he dropped the coffee he was holding. It hit the floor with a big splat. Gibbs never dropped his coffee, and Kate could see that he was worried. He grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed the corresponding numbers for 911. He relayed the information as Kate monitored Tony and within a few minutes, the fire department and an ambulance was there. People inside the office were craning their necks to see what was wrong. They wheeled him out on a gurney, and Gibbs couldn't help but blame himself. 

He had to be there for Tony. He and Kate jumped into her car, as she drove him to the hospital where Tony was being transported. Waiting in the waiting room was sheer hell, but finally the doctor came out. "Which one of you is Gibbs?" he asked, carefully, staring at each one of them over his clipboard. "I am," Gibbs stood up, making eye contact with Kate. She was worried but she nodded for him to go, as she stood up and went to call McGee and tell him what had happened. 

"Is he alright Doctor?" he asked, as he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice, "What happened to him?" 

The Doctor sighed. "He's one of those rare soulmates. And I'm only telling you this because you are his soulmate," the doctor looked Gibbs up and down before continuing. "His type needs a ton of affection. Without it, he won't be able to live a normal life as you can see here." 

"but he was fine before..." Gibbs protested. 

"When do you think this happened?" The doctor gave Gibbs a look. 

"I don't know," he mumbled. 

"Well, according to his records, it happened around the time that you two found out that you were soulmates. Now I'm going to let you take him home, he'll be discharged, but he needs affection, both physically and mentally," the doctor muttered, "And I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I trust you," he whispered. 

"Why?" Gibbs asked, as he had never met this guy before. 

"You're my partner's old gunny," he laughed, "and it seems like he praises you often. Now grab your boy and go." As Gibbs turned to get Dinozzo from his room, the doctor shouted after him, "Remember lots of affection!!!" Gibbs waved over his shoulder, and went to go grab his boy.


	5. We really need to talk-You're not getting out of this one Dinozzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Let's start shall we?  
> First off, I am only human. I make mistakes. Besides the fact that the vast majority of my stories aren't beta'd and are go with the flow sort of writing. This next chapter is purely what popped into my head at the time of writing it. Just like all the other chapters. And I don't like editing unless it's absolutely necessary. 
> 
> Question about soulmarks?  
> Yes if one is rejected, the soulmark itself is rotted off. It's a gruesome process, that happens rather rapidly, only a couple of seconds, and is replaced with new skin. The universe isn't cruel though. These people can get a new name, or names depending on what fate decides. And if their actual partner realized his/her mistake, they go through a process, and it grows back. But it hurts. And yes, it happens to both soulmates. 
> 
> Question about Tony's affection:  
> Wouldn't it affect their jobs? Um...no. He can't be ignored for extended periods of time. This could cause sickness, and even death. Remember affection can be shown in lots of different ways, through words, eye contact, hand holding, (a slap upside the head in Dinozzo's case) and even physical acts such as sex, or cuddling. As long as he get's his "fill" he'll be fine. His "fill" also lasts for an extended period of time (in Dinozzo's case two weeks or so) before it needs refreshing. Let's just say Gibbs is a very generous soulmate and leave it at that ;)
> 
> What about the doctor carrying Dinozzo in?  
> A doctor would never do that, one of you pointed out. I agree, yes. And Dinozzo's a pretty big guy. I could probably speculate, on how he did it, he was a wizard, dinozzo shrunk, he was sick and didn't weigh very much. That sort of thing. Or I leave it to you guys to figure it out. 
> 
> The soulmark:  
> I once again apologize for my mistake and have long since fixed it.
> 
> Gibbs injury:  
> he was injured, and was sent to the hospital. Kate was the one who drove him there, and made sure to jot down his room number in case any of them needed it. Apparently Gibbs likes being shot at...  
> While I will add this into the story I will do so at a later date, so please bear with me here. 
> 
> Also thank you for the questions, comments, and concerns, I really do appreciate them, no matter what. Even if I might sound just a tad sarcastic as I'm writing this, though that could possibly do with the fact that it is 2AM in the morning over here after all.

"Seriously, what did I do to get stuck with such a guy?" Gibbs was smiling down at the man whose head was resting on his lap as he stroked his hair. "The universe sure has a sense of humor." 

A quiet, "I heard that," drifted out of Dinozzo's lips making Gibb's lips twitch into a smile. 

"We need to talk," his voice was firm, as he felt the jolt that left his partner's system. "It's what you've always wanted," he tried again, forcing himself not to smile, as he watched Dinozzo sit straight up and turn to look at him. 

"yeah boss?" The question didn't show how much he felt. 

"So the doctor told me about your keenness to affection. I'm sure that I can do that." 

Dinozzo raised an eyebrow. "do you Boss?" he asked in a mild joking tone. 

"Yeah," he said, "Words, kisses, headslaps, and maybe even some cuddling and something more, anything to make you feel all tingly and warm inside."

"Oh boss, you flatter me, but I'd rather not melt," he chided, but Gibbs was smiling. And so he started to move up his shirt. He watched Dinozzo carefully, watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, heard him swallow, could almost feel the tremor that swept through his whole body, for he moved his hand up, and looked at Gibbs carefully if asking permission. Gibbs nodded, and Tony stroked the soulmark, that was his, on Gibbs left hip. 

"Happiness equals lies. What does that mean?" he asked, even though he knew what it truly meant. 

"I was hoping you could tell me," Gibbs joked but when his eyes caught Tony's, the smile fell from his face and onto the floor. 

Tony sighed. "Dad always had such expectations of me. I could never fulfill them. I had everything money could buy. But I didn't have the things I truly wanted. Love. Time. And so I managed a poker face that has since become a part of me. The guy who always jokes around."

"That's just how you deal, Dinozzo." Tony looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

"Yeah, I guess it is isn't it? And then one day I figured out something, me, Anthony Dinozzo, was gay. I loved girls but I didn't love girls. You know what I'm saying right?" 

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah," he said. 

"But I had to maintain this façade, I couldn't blow my cover you know. And so everytime I was happy, everything was just a lie. Nothing more nothing less." 

"I'll change that," the words popped out of Gibb's mouth before he had a chance to process what he had just said, but that was alright. What he had said was true. Another tremor ran through Tony's body, but he ignored it as he pulled his shirt over his head, and showed Gibbs his soulmark. "should've known the first time what 'rules' meant," he said with a teasing smile, the kind that made a warmth rise up in the pit of Gibb's stomach. 

Retaliating, Gibbs lunged, pulling the younger man into his arms, and wrapping himself around him, promising he would never let him go. 

"Hey gibbs?" Tony asked, barely above a whisper, and a weight came crashing down on Gibbs from the light fluffy feeling he had earlier. 

"Yeah?" he barely breathed, just wondering what Tony was going to ask of him. 

"what happened to...Shannon's soulmark?" Gibbs froze, and then sighed. Tony would know soon enough. He turned, and showed his back to his mate. There, was Sharon's name in simple elegant letters. It would have been beautiful if not for the scar that broke through the skin, and the very essence of the soulmark itself. Gently, Tony reached out to touch it. 

"Why's it scarred?" he barely asked, but Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist, and brought his hand to his lips kissing it. 

"Because when a soulmate dies, rather than the soul mark disappearing, it becomes scarred. The worse the scar, the worse their death." 

"So it's like a...reminder?" 

"Yes," he whispers, as he presses more light kisses to Dinozzo's skin. 

"Well..." Tony doesn't know what to say, except a cheesy line, "Hold me," that he stole from the last episode of BBC's Merlin. "And never let me go," he added as a second thought, feeling the arms wrap around him again. 

"Never will I ever," he whispered in his ear, and the two settled back, Tony fulfilling his affection, and reveling in Gibb's prescence, and Gibbs thinking of the past. What would Sharon think about this man? And how could he keep the past from happening again? Tony felt the small shiver that went through his mate's body, as far as he was in the past. He wrapped his arm around Gibb's head, and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Sleep?" he asked, in a joking but concerned voice. 

"Yeah, sleep is good," mumbled an emotionally tired Gibbs, as he let Tony manipulate his body under the sheets. Then, with the lights out, they curled against each other, and went calmly, to sleep.


	6. Talk's over-Now it's sexy time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I might add a couple more chapters, or even add another story (same universe, continuation of story) if I get enough votes, but for now, this is it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry stuck in hell week (aka college student exam week hell here) still am though. but since I did a vast majority of math hw, I thought i'd give both you and me a treat, of lovely dinozzo and gibbs here. I must warn you, what ever's down below is going to be PURE SMUTTY SMUT SMUT. If you don't like, then skip to the last two paragraphs or so (or so because I have no idea) to get the ending. However, if you do like smutty smut smut, feel free to read on with reckless abandon, just make sure you are alone, and no one will interrupt you at this crucial moment. So go ahead, and remember, if you would like me to do a prompt with a pairing, just let me know, I would be more than happy to do a gift fic as well.

Gibbs woke up to a deep suction around his nether regions. It caused him to moan, a deep vibration, that caused his nether regions to buckle, allowing him to cum into the wet hole below. Feeling super tired, he looked up to find Dinozzo grinning at him, with reckless abandon. "Dinozzo, what the hell-?" 

"Good morning boss," Tony says without much thought, as if a blowjob in the morning was a perfectly good thing to do. 

"How the hell did you get this much better already?" Gibbs is asking, remembering with a shiver of yesterday where he was so affectionately starved he passed out, and again to the night before where he was so tired he could barely hold the conversation. 

"Turns out you're cuddles, do wonders for the heart boss, but even then I'm only half filled." 

"Only half?" 

"Mmmhmm, so I was wondering if maybe-?" And then Gibbs is chuckling because Dinozzo sure is horny. So he grabs Tony with one swoop, lips upon his lips as he rolls him over on the bed, so that Tony is below him, and Gibbs is on top, before grabbing both his hands with one hand and holding them up above his head. 

"Ooh Boss, I didn't know you liked it rough," there's Tony grinning cheekily and chuckling again, as Gibbs grabs a small sheet from the bedside table and takes to tying Dinozzo's hands together. 

"Yes, Dinozzo, I do like to be rough, but I can be just as gentle," he whispers huskily, allowing a bolt of pleasure to zap through him as he watches Tony jolt a bit, from his words. Then he's back to kissing him passionately, nipping at his lower lip sucking just a bit, as he moves his way down to that spot between the neck and shoulders, and bites into it, before sucking hard. Tony yells a bit, before making little whining noises, that are so delightful, Gibbs wants to hear more. As he moves down his partner's body, he's divulging him of clothing, before divulging of his own. He's on tony's cock, when Tony none the wiser, let's out a shrill shriek when he starts lapping gently at his balls, cupping them with his hands, and massaging them, as Tony twitches, struggling to move anywhich way, because it feels so good, but it's also like a tickle, something he wants to get away from, a sweet torture that is only making him that much more excited for what is to come. But he can't move, because the Boss man tied his hands, not only together but to the bed post, so any chance of him moving from what Gibbs is doing to him is that much more minimized. Of course, Tony can't bring himself to mind. 

Then Gibbs' fingers are in his mouth, and he's rolling his tongue around them, and sweeping it over, feeling the callused fingers, how they feel so different yet so right in his mouth, when Gibbs pulls his fingers away, and then they're there, and what? He feels them prod at his hole for a bit, before one is stuck in there, curling around, making him pant and gasp for breath as more whines and cries are heard, these ones are far lower than the shrills he heard at first, but they're enough for Gibbs, as he pulls his fingers out. Tony is whining that there's nothing in him, when suddenly it's replaced by a hot appendage as the two globes of his ass are being split apart, and the whine turns into a broken groan which makes it's way into a half sob, and Tony is trying to buck into the air, to at least, maybe get a bit of friction against Gibbs' tongue, but it's no use, Gibbs is holding him down. 

"Ugh, ahn, ahn, ah, Gibbs, please," he's nearly crying, but doesn't seem to realize, as a tongue flicks in and out of his arsehole, that there is no longer pressure on one of his arsecheeks, instead Gibbs is slicking himself up. "Ready Dinozzo?" he asks, but as soon as he does, he's already plunging in and out of the man's hole, watching as Tony's face, is one of pure blushing, of red, and the sweat has made his hair spike up, and the cold air, makes his plump pink nipples perk up, and then Gibbs is there, shoving into him, at a fast pace, that is making him scream out at each thrust. 

"Uh, uh, uh, oh, uh, ohm, Gibbs, uh, gonna, uh, ah, ah oh, uh, cum," he manages to make out in between the groans, but Gibbs hand closes around his cock and he whines, because dammit he wants to come. 

"Not just yet, Dinozzo, wait for me," Gibbs is saying, and then he hits his prostate and the hand comes off of his cock and he feels Gibbs cum explode into his arse like a warm flood, as the pressure builds up and he cums, groaning. As he comes down from his high, Gibbs is kissing him, with small pecks while knowing how sensitive he is, dragging a finger up and down his cock, making him gasp and writhe, with silent moans while another is by his nipples, pinching them. The mouth comes to join the nipples, lapping and sucking at them until they become hard buds, and with a fast jerk up and down his cock, Dinozzo comes again, soundless this time while gasping for breath. 

"So, how did I do Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks, a smile on his face that he can't seem to keep off no matter how hard he tries. He watches as Dinozzo rolls his head to the side to look at him, as a weary smile makes it across his face. 

"That was...a 10 out of 10 boss." 

"Only a 10?" asks Gibbs, crooking his eyebrow, "Well then I guess I'll just have to step up my game." 

"With what?" tony pants out because he's gone through vanilla sex, chocolate sex, all different sex, and nothing has felt as good as that. 

"Well I have a whole box of..." Gibbs pauses for effect, "Goodies in the closet. I'm thinking a beautiful red rope would fit you." 

Dinozzo nearly purrs. "that sounds like something, amazing," he nearly whispers, as he is tuckered out. Gibbs nods, and whispers something that sounds strangely like later, before getting up and returning with a wet washcloth. He cleans off Dinozzo first, then himself, before rearranging them into a position that allows them to spoon. 

"Goodnight Boss." 

"Goodnight Dinozzo." 

And Tony knows, that from now on, he'll always have the man that means everything to him, and the best sex in his life. 

THE END.


End file.
